Morning After
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Ah la premiere fois... joyeux petit lapin !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

** Genre : euh… aucune idée XD**

** Rating : T. **

** Pour qui : **Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime ma Brisbynette, merci pour ce super week-end :p ¤ papouille son Pépito, on se reverra très bientôt t'inquiète ¤ ¤ repapouille ¤

**Merci ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu, sauf à Bluette qui n'a pas laissé son email, donc merci ! Passe le message à Nyo s'il veut que je lui réponde :p **

**Pitié ? J'ai dormi 4 heures cette nuit et j'ai écrit ça c't'aprem à cause de Brisby… XD **

**Joyeux petit lapin !**

* * *

* * *

**Morning After**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, Paris, 08h55, 09 avril AC207**

¤

Les lendemains de première fois ensemble, dans les films dits romantiques se déroulaient toujours de la même manière :

La chambre était baignée par la lumière du soleil. La pièce était commune mais décorée avec goût, les meubles se fondaient dans le décor et le lit confortable était recouvert d'un drap lui-même recouvrant deux corps qui se réveillaient délacés, délassés.

Un baiser était déposé sur une nuque et le corps embrassé, souriant, s'étirait comme un chat, se retournait et murmurait un bonjour ensommeillé contre les lèvres réveillées et réveilleuses.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappait de leurs bouches soudées, alors qu'ils prenaient le temps de savourer leur premier matin, les yeux dans les yeux maquillés pour avoir l'air sans maquillage et les cheveux à peine décoiffés.

¤

Le premier matin de Heero et Duo s'était passé dans une chambre baignée par la lumière du soleil parce que le locataire dépité avait oublié de fermer les volets.

La pièce était commune tout court.

La table de chevet, la commode et le placard ne se fondaient pas dans le décor puisqu'il manquait une patte à l'une, un tiroir à l'autre et la barre de fer du dernier s'était effondrée sous le poids de cintres trop lourds ce qui avait quelque peu perturbé leurs ébats, les faisant chercher des magnums qui n'étaient certes pas entre leurs jambes.

¤

Le lit jadis confortable ne l'était plus quand on n'avait pas l'habitude d'y dormir à deux et que des problèmes d'espace se faisaient sentir.

Il n'y avait pas eu de draps mais une jolie couette bleue toute neuve enroulée tout autour du squatteur – qui ne se savait pas squatteur - pour la nuit, ne laissant le locataire légitime – qui ne se savait pas squatté - que ses cheveux immenses pour le réchauffer et donc, par conséquent, ses grands yeux plus ou moins indigo pour pleurer.

Le baiser sur la nuque avait ici été remplacé par un grognement en règle du squatteur de couette quand celle-ci avait été subtilisée en un mouvement aussi sec que pouvait le permettre une intense fatigue.

¤

Le corps embrassé dans les films s'était mis sur le ventre et plus ou moins reconverti en nem dans sa couette toute chaude, entouré, saturé par une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui était plaisante.

Le soupir de bien-être avait été le frisson de froid soudain pour l'un et un grognement de l'autre parce que le sommeil allait le fuir définitivement.

Une mélodie aussi harmonieuse que pouvait l'être une sonnerie mono sur un portable avait caressé de ses notes approximatives les tympans fragilisés par un manque de sommeil flagrant.

¤

La mélodie, refusant de s'arrêter comme une mauvaise blague, avait d'abord rencontré une main (celle du maître de maison) tâtonnant la table de chevet frénétiquement avant de rencontrer le placard, dont la porte coulissante gris mur allait immanquablement avoir une bosse de plus.

Silence enfin, seules choses qu'ils savourèrent ce premier matin dans ce lit.

Jusqu'à ce que le portable assommé se réveille encore, rappelant que les lendemains qui chantaient n'étaient pas toujours agréables, surtout s'ils rappelaient qu'en fin de matinée il fallait retourner travailler.

¤

Leurs yeux s'étaient alors rencontrés pour la première fois ce matin-là, leurs yeux rouges, bouffis de crapaud et leurs cheveux complètement emmêlés, trop à l'ouest pour faire autre chose que se regarder en se demandant ce que l'autre faisait là, si leurs corps endormis et un peu engourdis l'avaient compris, leurs neurones avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter.

L'alarme casse-pieds avait eu raison de ce regard langoureusement bovin et ils étaient sortis du lit sans un mot en se grattant les fesses et craquant comme une grand-mère pour l'un, s'empêtrant lamentablement sur un pantalon bazardé la veille, glissant à toute vitesse pour se prendre de plein fouet le placard, pour l'autre.

Sous l'indifférence totale du maître de maison, trop occupé à couper la sonnerie de l'enfer et à récupérer un caleçon propre tombé à terre, offrant une vue plus qu'intéressante à son squatteur encastré partiellement décérébré par la violence du coup et par le réveil déstabilisant dans un lit accueillant mais étranger.

La perte de repère était réelle après la première nuit.

Duo, le caleçon en mains, s'était ensuite dirigé vers la salle de bains, sans un regard en arrière.

¤

Heero avait retrouvé Duo dans sa cuisine, au dessus de l'évier, en train de finir de nettoyer la grille de son four, four qu'il avait délicieusement mis à profit la veille.

Il n'était pas douché – l'eau n'avait pas suffisamment coulé dans la salle de bain - mais débarbouillé, une odeur de savon au citron se dégageait de son visage.

Il portait une queue de cheval un peu moins emmêlée et l'élastique semblait assorti à la robe de chambre légère qu'il portait.

¤

Heero était douché, lui et finissait de boutonner la chemise de son uniforme.

Il avait les yeux un peu plus ouverts, le corps toujours courbaturé mais au lieu d'être confus et ensommeillé, son regard s'était fait curieux.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille au soir, où après avoir travaillé toute la journée, l'Américain le faisant de temps en temps à domicile, le métis avait tout simplement eu une flemme monstrueuse de rentrer chez lui retrouver son lit froid et ses nouilles lyophilisées quand une préparation délicieusement épicée venait lui chatouiller les narines, surtout à voir Maxwell se lever, partir vérifier la préparation et revenir en se léchant les doigts rapidement, pour ne pas perdre le goût.

Le tout en fermant brièvement les yeux de contentement.

¤

- Hmm… j'ai assuré.

¤

Duo lui avait proposé de rester dîner, il s'était préparé un poulet tandoori et le riz qui allait avec. Comme il faisait toujours à manger « au cas où », le problème du partage ne se posait pas.

Duo n'était pas cordon bleu, loin de là, mais il savait suivre une recette. Heero avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à des pennes aux quatre fromages de sa part et bien qu'il y ait eu un peu trop de fromage à son goût, il fallait reconnaître que le plat avait été plus que mangeable.

Il avait eu la preuve qu'il ne serait pas empoisonné.

¤

- Bon alors, c'est oui ?

¤

Heero avait donc accepté et ils avaient mangé le poulet et le riz sur la table de la salle à manger, la petite télé de Duo en bruit de fond.

Au fur et à mesure du repas, Duo avait déboutonné son pantalon pour pouvoir se remplir la panse en toute tranquillité.

¤

Duo avait ôté son t-shirt blanc de son jean bleu parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Puis il s'était carrément mis torse nu parce que la sauce tandoori ça tachait.

A la lumière tamisée par l'ampoule cassée, les cheveux de Duo n'étaient plus vraiment châtains, mais avaient un reflet couleur d'automne, il n'avait jamais remarqué.

A la lumière tamisée par l'ampoule cassée, les yeux de Duo n'étaient pas vraiment indigo, ils prenaient une couleur qui, selon l'angle de vue, pouvait passer du violet au mauve foncé.

Un peu comme une pierre précieuse dont il avait oublié le nom. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, n'avait jamais mangé avec lui à la lueur d'une ampoule cassée.

¤

- Quoi ?

- …

¤

A la lumière tamisée par cette ampoule cassée sa bouche semblait plus ironique que cynique, ses lèvres plus pleines que hyènes, sa langue plus humide que perfide.

A la lumière tamisée par cette ampoule cassée Heero avait beau avoir vu Duo plusieurs années, ignoré le Joker, fait avec le Player, apprécié le Partner, il n'avait jamais pensé vouloir goûter le lhassi sur ses lèvres.

Jamais penser à imaginer autre chose que les quelques gouttes de cette boisson blanche à l'alcool de rose, au coin de ses lèvres.

¤

- Heero ?

¤

A la lumière tamisée par cette ampoule cassée, Heero avait fait l'amour à Duo, à moitié habillé à même la table, n'ayant balayé du revers de la main que les gobelets de plastique vides, la table ayant été débarrassée précédemment, au cas où ils prendraient un dessert.

A la lumière tamisée par cette ampoule cassée la peau de Duo ressemblait à du caramel. Et elle en avait l'odeur. Et le goût par endroits.

Duo avait la langue extrêmement bien pendue. Tant mieux, c'était utile, c'était bon.

Duo savait chuchoter et c'était fort, cela donnait envie de le prendre encore, sur la table, contre le mur, en haut des escaliers où l'Américain avait perdu une chaussette.

Duo n'avait pas allumé Heero. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si certaines circonstances augmentaient le sex-appeal.

Heero était un homme qui aimait les hommes et cela tombait bien, Duo aussi.

Ils avaient fini de se déshabiller dans la chambre… entre autres.

¤

- Putain mais tu vas dégager ouais ? Decap' mon cul ! Je t'ai laissé agir 10h00 comme sur la notice !

¤

Si tout avait semblé simple sous le coup du désir, quand celui-ci redescendait les choses pouvaient se compliquer, surtout s'il n'y avait pas eu d'explication la veille.

On ne savait pas vraiment où était sa place, où l'on se situait.

Certains pouvaient très naturellement coucher et faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain.

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient, la parenthèse était fermée, la parenthèse ne se fermait jamais le lendemain d'une nuit romantique, dans les films romantiques.

Sauf que Duo n'avait strictement rien dit et même s'il n'était clairement pas du matin, au moins disait-il bonjour.

C'était étrange.

Comme cette odeur de décap'four qui lui collait la migraine.

Certains parlaient d'un moyen très naturel de la guérir.

¤

Les films romantiques montraient rarement des hommes en chaussettes et en robe de chambre se battre (sans succès) à nettoyer la grille de leur four où le tandoori avait fait un carnage.

Sur le petit comptoir de bois de la cuisine il y avait quelques croissants à cuire de sortis, une corbeille de fruits – reinettes, bananes, chasselas -, des biscottes, une bouteille de lait, un pot de crème, des bâtons de cannelle, du sel et du poivre.

Dans le placard près du four il y avait de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner, du vrai café, du vrai chocolat à faire fondre, du vrai thé, les nombreux voyages de Quatre Winner avaient enrichi le garde-manger de l'Américain.

Heero avait extrêmement faim.

Apparemment si la grille n'était pas nettoyée ils ne mangeraient rien, Duo étant excessivement obstiné.

¤

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

¤

Le regard sceptique qu'il lui lança alors aurait pu refroidir un frigidaire pas dégivré.

¤

- Euh je vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus.

¤

Les épaules de Duo très aimable mais égal à lui-même étaient tendues par l'effort, la graisse étant trop incrustée, même pour le decap'four.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas uniquement dû à l'effort.

Peut-être rendait-il l'Américain un peu nerveux.

Peut-être devait-il lui laisser de l'espace, aller manger au bureau, faire comme d'habitude.

Dans les films romantiques, revenir au Statu Quo était synonyme de mélo.

Dans les films romantiques, les lendemains de première fois ne parlaient pas de ventres creux et de haine à partir le ventre vide.

Dans les films romantiques, les lendemains de première fois on ne parlait pas de manger, on parlait de « nous ».

Dans les films romantiques on mettait parfois la pression trop tôt.

Dans la vraie vie, Heero, poussé par la faim et l'envie de retomber en terrain connu déminé, s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau sans un bruit, sans autres mots que « ne sois pas en retard »…

Quand il fut interpellé.

¤

- Tu veux quoi ? J'ai du café, du thé ou un chocolat de la mort qui tue.

¤

Evidemment, le choix laissé était parfaitement objectif.

Heero Yuy aimait le café noir sans sucre, sans fioriture.

Heero Yuy savait reconnaître une invitation quand il en voyait une.

Ses pas le rapprochèrent de l'Américain, qui avait délaissé la grille pour se battre avec la plaque, sa robe de chambre s'ouvrant à mesure qu'il frottait.

Il murmura à quelques centimètres de son oreille, sans le toucher, sans trop envahir son espace vital.

¤

- Tu devrais le laisser tremper.

- Ouais, je devrais. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

¤

Duo Maxwell continuait à frotter sa plaque, apparemment il lui fallait quelque chose dans les mains. Il fallait reconnaître aussi qu'il était un peu maniaque.

Heero Yuy se retint de dire que ce qu'il voulait vraiment, là, maintenant, tout de suite était…

Manger.

Il se plaça derrière lui et réajusta la robe de chambre, frôlant par inadvertance la peau nue.

Puis il resserra le cordon autour de la taille et fit un nœud, laissant ses pouces se retenir au cordon.

¤

- Merci.

¤

Heero haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, continuant à indirectement l'enlacer et murmura.

¤

- Chocolat.

¤

Duo ne retint pas un petit sourire triomphant, par contre il semblait s'être retenu de tendre l'oreille vers la bouche derrière lui

Il continuait à frotter sa plaque et Heero commençait à un peu plus se coller contre lui.

¤

- T'es sûr ? Le chocolat c'est pas ton truc ?

¤

Heero eut un petit sursaut de poitrine silencieux.

Il venait de rire.

Il chuchota, s'arrangeant pour que sa bouche frôle le lobe de l'oreille de Duo à chaque syllabe.

¤

- J'ai faim.

¤

Non, l'Américain n'avait pas amorcé un détournement de couinement.

Ce n'était pas viril.

¤

- Ok. Un ou deux croissants.

¤

Duo venait sans le savoir de donner au métis le coup de grâce.

L'estomac de Heero venait de gargouiller bruyamment.

Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de nourriture.

Il avait envie de manger. Il n'était pas très croissants mais en l'occurrence là il n'était pas contre.

Fallait-il répéter qu'il avait faim et qu'ils s'étaient bien dépensés la veille ?

Heero se retint de grogner comme il put mais visiblement il ne put pas assez.

¤

- Quatre.

¤

Duo pouffa ouvertement.

Si Heero avait adolescent l'appétit d'un oiseau asthmatique, en prenant son corps d'homme et en mangeant autre chose que des nouilles lyophilisées, il avait pu développer un appétit que l'on aurait pu qualifier de gargantuesque s'il n'avait ni la masse musculaire, ni les activités extrêmes inhérentes à son activité professionnelle ne justifiaient pas cet apport caloriques.

Enfin, le croissant n'était pas particulièrement diététique mais il n'en avait pas particulièrement quelque chose à faire.

Après l'effort, le réconfort. Et son estomac avait besoin de réconfort.

Avant de reprendre le sport.

L'Américain persistait dans son inventaire.

Les mains de Heero persistèrent à rester dans les anses de la robe de chambre.

¤

- Ok. Tu aimes les épices ?

¤

Lui dit-il alors qu'il avait dévoré son poulet tandoori.

¤

Heero répondit en lui mordillant l'oreille, glissant sur sa pommette au passage pour la toucher de la pointe de sa langue.

Et il ne dit rien de plus, il n'en avait pas besoin.

¤

Finalement c'était bien de changer un petit peu les habitudes.

Les lendemains ne chantaient pas forcément, mais ils pouvaient murmurer qu'ils avaient faim.

Les films romantiques faisaient toute une montagne des silences.

Les films romantiques oubliaient parfois… que le romantisme était propre à chacun.

Et parfois propre aux chacals.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Brisbynette !

Merci pour vous petits mots et à peluche,

Mithy ¤ back (à sable) ¤


End file.
